The Great Succession War
by Ginakira
Summary: Destiny and Fate fight it out for a promotion using Echizen Ryoma as their subject, Mizuki and Yukimura as helpers, Fuji and Tezuka as the victims. FujiRyo, TezuRyo
1. The mission

Hi, first attempt at a multi-chapter humour fic. Have no idea where the plot comes from so don't kill me if it sounds a little insane. Please letme know what you think of it and whether I should carry on or not.

Summary: Cupid goes into hiding after being taken to Court, leaving the Matchmaker position open for grabs. Candidates: Fate and Destiny. The challenge to determine the winner: Echizen Ryoma. Problem is, Fate thinks Fuji is perfect for him while Destiny is convinced Tezuka is his soul mate. Meanwhile, Chaos is happy to take up resident in Tokyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I can't say i definitely own all the OCs either.

* * *

Destiny maintains that it was Jealousy's fault, if she hadn't stirred things up, Pride would not have run off with Virtue and Vanity would not be taking Cupid to court over being left at the altar by Pride. This being not the first time Cupid's matches on the First Floor having failed, the deity upped and left instead of face the dubious trial presided by vengeful Justice. Destiny didn't blame Cupid, Justice could drive one mean bargain. You certainly wouldn't want to end up being demoted to the Third or Fourth Floors below after spending a few millennia clawing your way to the First Floor; the Third Floor and below, everyone knew, was for _minor_ deities only. Of course, there couldn't not be an Official Matchmaker, so Destiny offered her services. Unfortunately, Fate seems to have exactly the same idea. Their objective: Cupid's penthouse suite on the First Floor. There wasn't much difference between their respective rooms on the Second Floor but the First Floor was just flashy.

Both powers had advanced into Cupid's office and made a grab for the file currently on the otherwise bare desk. Each seizing a side, Chance swore there was visible electricity between their glares. Perhaps that was what caused the file to burst into flames, scattering stray pieces of paper all round the room.

"Look what you've done!" the two candidates screamed at each other.

Hurrying round to save what was still salvageable, each hoarded bits and pieces of charred paper. That was when the Eldest One finally stepped in before the entire First Floor was wrecked.

"You two are not going to fight again, we want to Earth to remain whole and unscathed." The Eldest sighed at his two younger siblings. "We'll have a contest. The file you managed to destroy was probably Cupid's next project. His name is Echizen Ryoma of Japan. Whoever can match him up with his true life mate will get Cupid's position. Is that clear?"

Destiny and Fate both nodded enthusiastically and turned to leave for their respective offices.

"Oh, by the way," the Eldest called them back, "you two are not allowed to interfere directly, no using your powers on your chosen candidates or the subject. Or you will suffer Consequences. Dismissed."

* * *

Vanity pouted as Fate pointedly ignored her and carried on studying the data being displayed in front of him. She was not happy with that fact that Cupid got away with no punishment but she knew better than to interrupt Fate when he was locked in a power struggle with Destiny.

"Echizen Ryoma, 12 years old, attends Seishun Gakuen in Tokyo, tennis player, lives with parents, a female cousin and a cat." Fate was murmuring to himself again. Vanity ached to point out that talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity but she really didn't want to end up as a disfigured beggaring mortal for the rest of her days.

"Hmmm, people closest to him would be people on his tennis team. Cupid would have probably found the boy's soul mate from people around him. Maybe it's time to pay the Ground Floor a visit."

Destiny, meanwhile, was watching a tennis match while sprawling in her overstuffed sofa. Destiny studied the short boy wonder that was currently leading 5 games to 2 against a taller red head. Echizen Ryoma looked like a normal boy, a bit anti-social, but cute enough. Destiny was pretty confident it wouldn't be hard to find his true mate. Now, all she had to do, was get some first hand knowledge of his likes and dislikes and match the criteria to likely human. Destiny grinned in the emptiness of her lodgings; visiting Ground Floor was always an experience to remember.

* * *

The freshman regular of Seigaku was oblivious to the troubles about to descend on him, all he cared about was finishing the laps without being subject to Inui's excuse of a "health" drink. Half a lap to go. Kikumaru was tied in first with Momo and Kaidoh until Ryoma sneaked a way side racquet to the demure Taka-san.

"BURNING! Out of my way! You can't beat me! Burning!"

With a war cry, Taka-san burst through the ranks with Ryoma right behind him, making use of the path Taka-san cleared. Then, it was an easy matter of manoeuvring in front of Taka-san to take the lead. But he wasn't leading alone, before he knew it, Tezuka and Fuji had pulled level with him and were both dangerously close to overtaking him. Peering ahead at the ominous blue … liquid, Inui was holding up, Ryoma promised himself he would die before drinking _that_. Willing his legs not to collapse, he threw his entire body forward at the last minute, just managing to pass Inui's line of vision at the same time as the two older boys. Phew, that was TOO close.

Unknown to the exhausted tennis players, two immortals were watching them.

"What do you think, Destiny?"

"Not what you are."

Fate chuckled. "I like the smiling tensai myself. There's one who's observant and knows how to reach out and take what he wants."

Destiny, currently resembling a 10 year old girl, snorted. "He reminds me of you, no scruples, hidden, mysterious and completely false."

Fate, a thirty something man in a business suit smiled condescendingly, causing Destiny to scowl at him. "Well, who's your Chosen?"

Destiny turned her attention back to the assembled group hanging around the Subject. Not the loud, boisterous ones, she couldn't handle the noise, not the creepy one, not the one with a scary split personality (too many personality quirks to match up), not the shy but proud guy. That left two, the caring one or the quiet but authoritative one. No, the caring one's attention was spread too thinly over everyone, it would have to be the one they call "buchou".

"Done, that one." Destiny indicated the bespectacled boy to her sibling.

Fate nodded thoughtfully. "You know of course that pairing two people who don't talk means neither will take the first step. But it's your choice."

Destiny was adamant, if Fate wanted to dissuade her, then she had definitely got the right idea. "No, it's fine. Let's sign the contract."

"Very well." Fate materialised the shimmering document. Grabbing a feathery quill from the air, Fate inscribed his name at the bottom in a flourish. Stepping aside to allow the shorter form of Destiny to the scroll, Fate was already running through a mental list of his options if he was not to approach either Echizen or Fuji. Destiny ignored the offered quill and pulled a scruffy biro from her pocket. Fate looked on in disdain as the girl scribbled her signature.

"That's not that way it's done." Fate admonished.

"You obviously don't keep up with current trends, old man." Destiny turned to smile sweetly before fading away to plan her strategy.

Fate allowed a soft smile on his own face, "Then let the games begin."

Tokyo had no idea what it was in for.

* * *

So, good, bad, bin it? Let me know. 


	2. The players

Huge thanks to the following for reviewing: Bored miko, Staryday, Liliath, Ochibisatori, Black Angel of Destruction, Rings of Saturn, Craze Izumi, Dark Purity, ky, milenalupin, Gorilaz, qwerty54

The plot is a bit wacky but I'm feeling a bit adventurous.

The beginning is a bit strange, I'll try and explain it better later in this chapter. Don't worry about the deities, they were mostly there to set the scene, from now on, it'll be mainly Fate and Destiny with the POT boys.

Well, we know the leaders, so lets meet the rest of the teams.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of it's characters.

* * *

Having chosen their victims, no, targets, Fate and Destiny now had to work out how to match make if they weren't allowed to meddle with the Subject and the Candidates. The answer was easy of course; get someone else to do their dirty work for them. The difficulty came in choosing. Mortals were, generally speaking, sceptical of anything not based on science and logic (unless you found one either deeply religious or else with some questionable substances in their systems). The other difficulty would be all three boys concerned moved around within closed circles, the helper, had to be someone close enough to influence and nudge the candidates along.

Fate, apparently, had a distinct advantage in this case. Taking a sneaky peek into Fuji's file on the main database, the question of who was connected to both Echizen and Fuji and could sway Fuji's decisions was simple. Fate needed to pay a visit to St Rudolph.

Destiny found herself at her first dead end when trying the same thing with Tezuka. The system gave her three answers on things and people that Tezuka care about; tennis, Pillar of Seigaku and Junior High Tennis Nationals. The first was useless; she already knew they all interacted mostly with other tennis players. Pillar of Seigaku? More searching showed that the current Pillar was Tezuka himself, and the heir apparent was Ryoma, who was off limits. That left the Junior High Nationals, not really helping narrow it down, considering all junior high schools enter the competition.

Drastic times calls for drastic measures. Besides, Destiny had been meaning to try that new human invention for several decades, it seemed the time had finally come for the divine to try and live with technology. Destiny typed in her only clue and hit enter. The first page she came to held a lot of writing about rules but nothing that would help her. The next page made her perk up.

_Rikkaidai Fuzoku - two times National Champions and aiming for a third win next year._

_Led by Yukimura Seiichi, arguably the brightest talent of this generation, the famed Rikkaidai stand a very good chance of preserving their winning streak next year._

Hmm, Yukimura Seiichi. Definitely a good lead.

* * *

Fate had been slightly perplexed when Fuji Yuuta had fainted dead away when he'd materialised in the St Rudolph tennis club room. However, that was soon out of his mind when an only slightly ruffled Mizuki had asked him to make himself comfortable. It seemed there were intelligent creatures on the Ground Floor who believed in the higher Beings.

"To put it simply, I want Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma to become a couple." Fate went straight to the point. "I was under the impression that Fuji Syuusuke cared about his younger brother very much and I have come to the conclusion that if Yuuta were to nudge Syuusuke in Ryoma's direction, things might be simpler."

Yuuta, who was starting to recovering and attempting to sit up, felt the blackness wrapping around him again. Mizuki barely glanced at his unconscious team mate, his mind running through the possibilities. "I'm sure we could work out something that works for all of us. I'll talk Yuuta around, I'm sure he'll understand this is for Fuji Syuusuke's own good as well as for St Rudolph's tennis club, after all national champions are a very much coveted spot" he replied confidently.

That tone tipped Fate off, let none say Fate was stupid, he had been around long enough to have seen these traps before. "Let me make it clear now, no one cheats Fate, you're welcome to try of course but don't cry when you fail. If I get what I want, rest assured I will reward my servants well. Now," Fate went into business mode, "what do you humans normally do to get two people to be a couple?"

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was used to children overrunning his hospital room, they were so cute he just didn't have the heart to turn them away. Most of the time. However, when a insistent 12 year old girl barged in interrupting his conversation with Sanada, even Seiichi had to draw the line and had Sanada escort her firmly but gently out of the door.

Only to find her sitting in Sanada's seat when Genichirou turned around.

"You should respect your elders. Tsk tsk, what do they teach children in schools nowadays."

Seiichi recovered first and tried to smile. "Hello. May I ask who you are?"

"Destiny." The girl replied flippantly, looking around the room casually.

Sanada moved to stand beside Seiichi as if to protect him should the strange girl try anything.

"Erm, Destiny? That's a nice name." Seiichi tried.

The girl turned to stare both of the in the face. "It's not a name, it's who I am."

Seiichi looked up at Sanada, trying to work out if she was telling the truth. The rational part of his brain said it wasn't possible, destiny is a figure of speech, not a person. The realistic part said there was also no way a normal human could have materialised out of thin air. Sanada's face was blank, but Seiichi knew him well enough to know he was probably even more flustered than himself.

"So, uh, Destiny, right? Erm, what brings you here?" the only thing to do was work out why it was here and send it away, then hope it was all a dream.

"You." She was still staring expectantly at them, well, more at Seiichi than Genichirou.

Sanada made a strange noise, like something was caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What do you want with Seiichi?"

"His help."

"With?" Facing a threat to Seiichi, Sanada's courage returned.

"Matchmaking Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Sanada exchanged wide eyed looks with the patient. "What!"

Destiny sighed heavily. "Maybe I should start explaining from the basics. You see, we have a hierarchy Upstairs. Here, the level where mortals are, is known as the Ground Floor. Further up, there are five floors, the higher you are, the more important you are. The level just above Ground is Floor Five and the top one, where the Eldest One and Cupid occupied is First Floor. Fate and myself live on the Second Floor.

Now, Cupid is the official matchmaker who brings life mates together. Cupid brought Vanity and Pride together, believing them to be perfect for each other, there was even going to be a divine wedding. But then, Pride eloped with Virtue and left Vanity at the altar. Vanity was furious and wanted to sue Cupid for failing in matchmaking her and Pride. That would mean going before Justice for a decision and, let's just say Cupid decided to run instead. Not surprising since he'd never gotten on with Chance very well.

With Cupid out of the picture, the office of the Official matchmaker became vacant, and so did a First Floor office. The only contenders this time are me and Fate. The Eldest One thought we'd create too much destruction if we fought over it so he gave us a challenge. Whoever manages to match this Echizen Ryoma with his true life mate gets Cupid's old office. However, the two of us aren't allowed to interfere directly with Echizen or the candidates we have chosen to match him with, so we need helpers. And I wantYukimura to be my helper."

Sanada was lost by the time she started explaining about Cupid's failure but Seiichi seemed to follow. Sanada looked sharply at his ill captain who had a look of mild interest and curiosity on his face. Surely Seiichi couldn't be considering partaking in this crazy scheme, they would be fighting against Fate! Besides, Echizen and Tezuka! That was never ever going to happen! Somewhere along the line, Sanada lost track of his sceptism of the divinity before them.

"So you've chosen Tezuka to pair up with Echizen. What about Fate? Who did Fate choose?" Trust Seiichi to pick the wildest and most dangerous route in life.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

Sanada shuddered inwardly, the creepy smiling tensai was definitely a worthy match on the courts, but off? Sanada wasn't sure he would like to cross Fuji in psychological matters.

"What would I have to do if I were to help you?" Yep, Seiichi's illness was definitely affecting his judging abilities.

"Well, as I'm not allowed to meddle with Tezuka or Echizen, I would need you to try and pull them together, give them a nudge in the right direction if you will." Sanada did not like the way Destiny was smiling at Seiichi.

"I'm sure Seiichi would love to help but as you see, he's ill and cannot leave the hospital until after surgery. Even then, it could be a while before he's strong enough to leave." Sanada brought them back to reality.

The gleam in Destiny's eyes became more pronounced as she laughed. "Silly, I wouldn't send my helper to work for me when he's ill. If you were to agree, I'll have to make sure you were fit and healthy first."

Yearning welled up in the blue haired boy. "You can heal me?" he whispered softly.

Destiny frowned slightly. "Well, I can't but I can probably call in a few favours from others. Malady still owes me one from the Black Death."

"You caused the Black Death?" There was no way Destiny could be the good guy, uh, girl, if she caused that plague.

The girl before them took on an indignant look. "It was only supposed to kill off the black hearted, Fate thought it would be funny to make it contagious!"

Sanada blinked. "The gods have a sense of twisted humour?"

"We're not gods." She corrected. "We're just higher beings that exist outside the laws of mortality."

Sanada gave up, life was a lot easier when there was only tennis and Seiichi. He didn't care too much, he would make a deal with the devil himself if the devil offered to heal Seiichi, but Destiny? Matchmaking Tezuka and Echizen?

Yukimura patted the dazed Sanada's hand soothingly.

"I'll be happy to help."

* * *

Meanwhile, still unaware of the problems around the corner, the Seigaku regulars were training diligently under the watchful eyes of their buchou. Well, almost all. Freshman regular, Echizen Ryoma was dozing under a shady tree, cool can of Ponta under his right hand, tennis racquet beneath his left.

Ryoma lived for tennis, but he had to admit he enjoyed the thrill of a game most; the rush of adrenaline, the tension in his body, you just can't get that level of intensity out of these training sessions. Boy wonder exhaled loudly. Fuji-sempai and buchou were the only two he really wanted to play and those two seemed completely oblivious to his anticipation of a proper, serious match.

Luck just wasn't on his side lately, Ryoma decided as he tried to get some much needed sleep. Maybe Oyaji will be up for a game later.

* * *

Mizuki was proud to say he was only slightly apprehensive as he approached Hyoutei's tennis courts. He had wanted Yuuta to come along and give him some moral support as he rallied more people onto Fate's side but Yuuta was still unsure about the whole match making business so Fate thought it would be better just to send him home and have him spend some time catching up with Fuji senior. Especially as they'd heard little about Destiny's actions, who knew what the other deity could be planning.

Atobe was not very pleased when Mizuki of St Rudolph waltzed onto the courts in the middle of training, demanding to speak with him. Being the civilised and well groomed person that he was, Atobe had refrained from uttering profanities at the other boy and led him to the conference room adjoining the tennis club rooms. Settling himself in the plush chair at the head of the oval table, Atobe waited impatiently for Mizuki to get on with whatever he wanted to say.

Mizuki himself, was busy admiring the expensive furnishings, cataloguing everything away so that he could demand the same things from his school when their team won the nationals. Finally noticing the twitch in Atobe's eyebrow, Mizuki decided to present his proposal.

"Atobe-san, have you seen Tezuka-san recently?" he had to start somewhere.

The twitching grew in intensity. "You better not have disrupted Ore-sama's training to ask me that." Atobe's voice was icy.

Maybe there was some truth to the Hyoutei buchou's strength of presence, Mizuki decided. "I heard that Rikkaidai's Yukimura just got out of hospital recently and Sanada went with his buchou to Seigaku to arrange a friendly match between the two teams. I was just wondering if Hyoutei was invited." Mizuki did not mention that Fate suspected Yukimura's speedy and rather miraculous recovery might have something to do with Destiny's sneak visit to Malady of the Three Sorrows.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. A match between Seigaku and Rikkaidai and Hyoutei wasn't invited! How dare they! "Only the winner is good enough to play Ore-sama, it would be beneath me to join in their little games."

Mizuki smirked, he seemed to have found the right button to push. "Of course. After all, Sanada was supposed to be the best junior player and he lost to Echizen of Seigaku. Yukimura is supposed to be even better, although you wouldn't think it from his fragile beauty. Tezuka will have a hard time against that one, on and off the courts."

Atobe glared hard at Mizuki. Yukimura was interested in Tezuka? What about...?

"Only Ore-sama is fit to be Tezuka's rival. Tezuka needs someone strong to challenge him, not a pretty boy fit only for display!"

"Of course, of course." Mizuki couldn't stop all the giggles in time, believing he could guess what was rankling the diva, causing Atobe to intensify the glare a bit more. "Well, I heard they were planning on playing this Saturday, it will be a very interesting day indeed at Seigaku."

* * *

"Fate has finally decided to start." Destiny mused, gazing blankly into the rain.

Yukimura sat cross legged beside her, cup of tea in hands. Sanada was practicing with his katana inside the dojo while the other two sat just outside the sliding screen doors, watching the rain falling.

"Hyoutei will show up on Saturday then." Yukimura stated.

"Hm, rather ingenious actually. This Mizuki appears to have convinced Atobe of Hyoutei that you're out to get Tezuka. Atobe seems to be rather possessive of Tezuka's attentions so he will fight you for it. Of course, then, Tezuka, being Tezuka, will step in to stop it and sort it out, leaving Fuji an opening to Echizen." Destiny appeared lost in thought.

"And if Fuji had his own games to play?" Sanada decided he might as well help or Seiichi will never get any rest. Besides, Keigo could be a bit rash at times, Sanada didn't want the diva to fix his attention on Yukimura too much, who knew what would happen if those two clashed.

Two pairs of eyes focused in on him.

"If we make an invitation to the entire Hyoutei team. Atobe will have to take care of his team as well. Akutagawa Jiroh was supposed to have been rather taken by Fuji too, a bit of encouragement from Marui and their matches could last quite a while. Provided Fate doesn't throw anything else at us." he concluded.

Destiny beamed at him. "That's brilliant, you'll be a fine plotter in no time. As for Fate, he'll probably be there to watch, as will I. We just won't make conspicuous appearances. If anything happens suddenly, I'll be on hand to handle it. Seiichi-kun, could you arrange that then?"

Seiichi nodded faintly, a pleased smile on his still pale face. "I haven't been able to play against so many good players in ages!"

* * *

The Seigaku regulars had been somewhat dismayed when Tezuka announced Hyoutei would be joining their matches with Rikkaidai. Tezuka himself had remained impassive. Ryoma, was not impressed. He was fairly confident he could defeat the Monkey King from Hyoutei, he'd already beaten Sanada and gained the upper hand on Kirihara; more players just meant less of a chance he could play Fuji or buchou. He would complain but that would only earn him laps, besides, buchou seemed to think it wasn't a bad idea and it could have been worse.

Tezuka himself, had been surprised when Yukimura had called him up initially to ask for matches between their teams. They had only just heard about his recovery and return to the Rikkaidai tennis club and already he was setting up matches, Tezuka made a mental note never to underestimate the other buchou. When Yukimura had called again at the end of the week, to ask if it would be ok to invite Hyoutei along, Tezuka wasn't sure what to think. As far as he knew, Hyoutei was out of the running for the Nationals this year; most of all their teams would graduate at the end of the year, so unless Yukimura was already planning for confrontations in high school tennis, Tezuka could see no other reason for this arrangement.

All in all, it would be an interesting learning experience for the whole team. Matches in the Kantou tournament had always seemed rather final with players believing that one victory meant you would always win against that opponent. Besides, Ryoma, as the next Pillar of Seigaku should learn not to underestimate his opponents. Tezuka knew the freshman did not see that the greatest challenge would be Yukimura Seiichi; he had to use what time he had left at Seigaku to hammer a bit more cautiousness into the younger boy.

For some reason that eluded Tezuka himself, he was a bit wistful at the thought of leaving the untamed freshman behind next year. May be because Ryoma had so much potential but the younger boy refused to listen to most people, Tezuka was gratified that Ryoma seemed to look up at him enough to heed his words and take them to heart. That was all it was and Tezuka tried not to dwell on it as it would not help the team.

* * *

Yuuta was suitably wary as he sat opposite his older brother in the Fuji family room. He was pretty sure Mizuki would have made a move by now to carry out Fate's master plan but Syuusuke never stopped smiling long enough for Yuuta to see how bad the damage was. Yuuta had spent the last few days pondering this whole sorry business. Aniki, with Echizen Ryoma. No, Yuuta couldn't see it. In fact, Yuuta couldn't really see his older brother in a serious relationship with anyone. May be because Syuusuke was so damn cheerful all the time and consented to just about every crazy scheme those team mates of his come up with.

Tensai Fuji Syuusuke was sure something wasn't right. Courtesy of his forever smiling expression, people seemed to forget he was sharp in all things, not just tennis. It was suspicious that Rikkaidai's Yukimura suddenly recovered from what was supposed to be an extremely severe disease, strange that the newly returned buchou would arrange for his team to have a series of friendly matches with a rival for the nationals and plain wierd to then invite another school who was out of the running but still a strong rival. Syuusuke would love to think that Yuuta's visit home was because he missed his family so much but his younger brother was sneaking strange looks at him every few minutes or so. Something was up, and Fuji Syuusuke didn't like secrets, well, secrets that he didn't know about, especially when Yuuta knew and it involved him.

Later, alone in his room, Fuji let his smiles slip away and reflected on recent events. Yes, something was definitely wrong, and it had to do with this Satuday's matches with Hyoutei and Rikkaidai. Yuuta didn't normally take an interest into Seigaku's practice sessions but he knew about the matches almost before Fuji had told him. Almost like Yuuta knew about Rikkaidai's invitation and Hyoutei's addition. Not that Fuji really minded Yuuta coming along to watch but something the younger boy had let slip warned Fuji that another of his team would be joining them. And Fuji didn't think he would like this mystery guest. Especially if he had black hair, a strange sense of fashion and a habit of calling him "Fuji-kun".

Saturday will definitely be interesting, if nothing else. Maybe there, the secrets will actually come out.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2.so now, we have leaders and teams, all that's left is for the confrontations to start! I'll try and get that out soon but coursework time is near and so is reports so it may take a bit longer.

Anyway, how was that one? any suggestions on who makes the first move?


	3. Let the games begin

Finally, chapter 3 is finished. It took a lot longer than expected - first because I found so many new fics on the internet over half term and kind of left chapter 3 half done, then my sis, who betas for me, had loads of coursework, hence the wait. Thanks again for all the reviews, it's great knowing that someone out there is reading what I come out with.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and do not control deities either.

* * *

**

Saturday's training was nothing special to Ryoma. Even the knowledge that they would be joined by some of the strongest teams in Japan failed to get any reaction out of him. He didn't spend extra time practising like Kaido, he didn't discuss it with his family like Eiji and he certainly didn't highlight the date on his calendar and dance around like a maniac come Saturday. Like Horio. Unfortunately for Seigaku, it was such a normal day for Ryoma that he followed his normal routine and managed to turn up late, just like always.

So it was that Ryoma was the last player to enter the Seigaku tennis courts and suddenly found himself face to face with a smirking Atobe, a smiling Yukimura, a stony faced Sanada and a very annoyed Tezuka. Not that he could tell from Tezuka's expression, he just assumed as Tezuka gave him 40 laps instead of the usual 20. Maybe today wasn't as normal as he thought.

By the time he'd finished his laps, the match orders had been largely agreed upon; there was no set matches, players would simply approach who they wanted to play against and sort it out between themselves; they were told it was a learning experience. Ryoma cursed inwardly as he scanned the players around the courts. Not only was it going to be difficult to get a game with buchou after getting here late, buchou was surrounded by other players all wanting a match already. Turning away, annoyed, boy wonder was dismayed to see that Fuji-sempai, his other player of choice was also busy, a wide awake Jiroh tugging at his arm and Marui of Rikkaidai following them.

He was just about to let Momo drag him away for a game when Inui's strange friend from Rikkaidai accosted him and asked for a game. From what little Ryoma remembered, the boy was a very strong data tennis player, one of the top players at Rikkaidai but for the life of him, Ryoma had no recollection at all of his name. Luckily, Momo was suitably in awe of the Master of Rikkaidai to make no protest as Ryoma followed the taller boy to an empty court.

* * *

Mizuki was forced to watch behind the fence with Yuuta because he needed to try and stay on Fuji-kun's good side. It was rather annoying, therefore, that Fuji-kun had been dragged to the other side of the tennis courts from where Echizen was playing with Yanagi. Fate, disguised as a random student watched beside him, his face impassive. So, Destiny has been busy, he thought to himself. 

"It doesn't matter. The outcome will be the same. Tezuka will not make any moves on Echizen no matter what Destiny tries, he is a very single minded person and at the moment, he thinks only of tennis." Fate announced to his little helpers.

Yuuta eyed the deity apprehensively. He was still disturbed by the thought of his aniki with Echizen, who couldn't even remember his name. After all, aniki liked to think deeply and play psychological games. Echizen thought only about tennis and was probably one of the most straight forward and blunt people Yuuta had ever met. Somehow, he just couldn't picture them together. In trying, Yuuta only managed to unsettle his stomach. No no no, Yuuta, think happy thoughts, he commanded himself.

* * *

Destiny, of course, knew what Fate thought of her choice. That was why Yukimura was going to exercise his mastery at manipulation on the other boy. That was, the Rikkaidai buchou would make a start as soon as his fuku buchou pacified the melodramatic Atobe of Hyoutei. For some reason that was beyond Yukimura, the Hyoutei buchou seemed set on sticking to Tezuka's side. After 5 minutes of Atobe's scathing comments as the other two buchous _tried_ to have a match, Sanada requested Atobe over to the next court for a discussion. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanada asked through gritted teeth, trying to act like he was stretching and not having a furious argument with the proud boy.

"Trying to save you. What, do you think you're being heroic? Sacrificing your feelings for his happiness? You need to do something if you want him to be yours, don't just sit back and wait for it to work itself out!" Atobe retorted with equal emotion through equally gritted teeth. "Look at them, he knows how it all works, he's even got you helping him snag Tezuka! Wake up Sanada! I may not like you that much, but we were equals at Junior Senbatsu and you are still my rival in tennis. I don't want someone who's worthy of equal footing with me to fall so badly in other matters in life." Atobe finished off his righteous speech with a determined flick of his perfectly groomed hair.

Sanada rolled his eyes, amused that the outwardly shallow rich boy actually cared that much and exasperated that he was ruining their plan with true good intentions.

"Seiichi is not trying to date Tezuka, thank you but I can manage my own affairs." Sanada didn't know whether to pat the other boy's shoulder or throttle him. "Seiichi just wants to talk with Tezuka."

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "Talk? All this fuss, bringing your entire team down from Kanagawa and he just wants to talk?" Did they think Ore-sama was an idiot?

Sanada sighed audibly. "It's complicated."

Atobe glanced around the Seigaku courts, carefully taking in the various groups and matches. "Does this have anything to do with that bubble gum guy kidnapping my singles 2 player to go hassle Fuji?"

"_Your_ singles 2 player has always liked Fuji and Marui; nothing out of the ordinary about them all hanging out together." Sanada really didn't want to explain the whole deal with Destiny and getting Tezuka and Echizen together. One, because he had no clue how they would go about match making; two, he would never hear the end of it from Atobe if he found out.

"Your player came to find Jiroh! Not the other way around and it was Marui who suggested they find Fuji for a game."

Sanada shrugged, trying to keep his face calm and expressionless even as he remembered how Marui had been excused from practice early a few days earlier and a suspiciously empty cake box had been found in the club room afterwards. Seiichi really had no qualms. Just his luck that Atobe didn't want to let the matter drop. He just hoped Seiichi had better luck.

* * *

Yukimura flashed Sanada a grateful smile as his fuku buchou tactfully grabbed Atobe so he could concentrate on Tezuka. That's not to say Seiichi wasn't anticipating the game with Tezuka even if both had agreed to keep it friendly and for training purposes; he just hoped to be able to give the chain of events a push in the right direction. 

Game, Tezuka, 1 game to 0.

"You did well with Echizen; there's no limit now to how far he can go." Yukimura said as he prepared to serve.

"He has immense potential." Tezuka thought it was only polite to reply even though he preferred playing in silence to concentrate better.

Game, Yukimura, 1 game all.

"But without you pointing him in the right direction, he might have remained in his father's shadow. He must be very grateful, you risked your left arm to help him, after all."

Game, Tezuka, 2 games to 1.

Yukimura's determination to influence Tezuka's thoughts was matched only by his determination to break Tezuka Zone. "You must care a lot about him."

Game, Tezuka, 3 games to 1.

Tezuka looked up sharply to meet Yukimura's eyes as he bounced a tennis ball, getting ready to serve. "He is part of Seigaku's team, my responsibility is to develop their skills as much as possible." Tezuka could not help but feel Yukimura had an ulterior motive for this match.

Yukimura fell silent momentarily as he focused on the spin of the ball and experimented by giving it an abnormal counter spin. Bingo, the bright yellow sphere sailed over the net but did not get pulled in by Tezuka Zone.

Yukimura smiled confidently. "Echizen has raised a lot of international interest. He must like Seigaku very much to come back after the US Opens, he would have had offers from schools across the world. Or maybe it's certain people who attracted him back."

Game, Yukimura. 2 games to 3.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, still not able to pinpoint Yukimura's intention. He wasn't too worried though; so far the comments had been innocent and he was fascinated by the other boy's skills; he could count on one hand the number of people who could break his Tezuka Zone, even including Yukimura. "Echizen has many admirers in school."

Game, Tezuka, 4 games to 2.

"Echizen doesn't seem like the type to take orders from just anyone; he must really look up to you for him to obey you so utterly. Perhaps it's because you take the time to give him individual attention and can see him completely without being blinded by his prowess at tennis." Yukimura was in murky waters; he didn't really know Tezuka well enough to know what would have the best effect so it was all a case of trial and error.

Game, Yukimura, 3 games to 4.

"Echizen recognises authority." Tezuka was beginning to wonder if Yukimura had a personal interest in the younger boy. He, of course, was glad Echizen returned from the States to become the Pillar of Seigaku, but sometimes, he found himself studying the first year, trying to understand the enigma that boy wonder represented. After all, it was his intention to make Echizen buchou next year and lead Seigaku to more victories in the future.

Game, Yukimura, 4 games all.

"Well, Echizen is certainly lucky he didn't go to Hyoutei instead. I doubt he would take Atobe's words seriously. It's a shame though, there aren't many people who are able to identify with Echizen-kun because he is so far ahead of the average junior high student, much less in his year. That must be a down side when making friends. The life of a prodigy is lonely without others with the same level of skill." Yukimura decided Tezuka's concern for his players would have to be exploited.

Game, Yukimura, 5 games to 4.

Tezuka remained silent. Was Echizen having problems relating with students in his year? Come to think of it, Echizen was a bit of a loner. Tezuka had often written it off due to Echizen's personality but even the most anti-social person must need a friend; someone to talk to or just enjoy time with. Those first years who hung around him all seemed more impressed with his tennis than the actual boy. Had anyone ever bothered to get to know the boy beneath the arrogant exterior?

Game, Tezuka, 5 games all.

Yukimura hoped the silence meant that Tezuka was thinking about his words; it was hard to tell when the other boy's expression remained unchanged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji smiled brightly as Jiroh refereed a match between him and Marui while keeping half an eye on Mizuki, after all, who knew what ulterior motives the fashion disaster had. So far, all he could ascertain was that Mizuki was staring rather intently at Echizen. Fuji narrowed his eyes inside, careful to keep his cheery expression on his face. So Mizuki's target was Seigaku's first year regular; did he want to poach the snarky first year to St Rudolph or was his interest in Yuuta waning? As much as Fuji would like Mizuki to leave his brother alone, the idea of the slimy manager of St Rudolph going after their first year irked him. Let none say Fuji Syuusuke was an all round nice guy, the evil came out as soon as you threatened what he counted as his. And right now, all of Seigaku was his and Mizuki had no business with any of them.

* * *

Fate started as he caught the vibes of warning radiating from his chosen. Nudging Mizuki lightly, he told him of the newest development. "Fuji thinks you're interested in Echizen. He doesn't like that. Make good use of this opportunity." 

Mizuki looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. Right, jealousy was a plotter's best ally most of the time. Making his way around the courts in a deliberate manner, Mizuki made sure Fuji could see him staring intently at Echizen while the younger boy played Rikkai's Master. Yanagi was probably taking as much data on the freshman as possible but Mizuki certainly had no qualms in interrupting.

"Echizen-kun," called Mizuki from behind the wire fence, "you've improved so much, we really must play a game sometime."

No answer. Mizuki swallowed his growl from being ignored; this is all worth it, he convinced himself, just think of the National trophy in St Rudolph's tennis club house. "Perhaps we could get together sometime and discuss tennis techniques and current pros. Help you build up experience for the next Opens. How's tomorrow for you?"

"Bad." Fuji had abandoned his game and was smiling icily at him, leaving a still bouncy Jiroh bugging Marui for a game. "He has a date with me."

* * *

So, that was chapter 3, let me know what you think. I realise the timeline is distorted, what with Ryoma returning from US Opens but Nationals still to come. In the anime, the US Opens and Nationals happen at the same time but I've tweaked it to fit my plot. Just to make sure it's clear for everyone.

Any ideas on what kind of a date Fuji has in store for Ryoma?

Review please.


	4. Fuji's offensive

**Hi, finally got the next chapter done while dodging various essays and mocks. Took longer than expected but I found out that my ideas come better when I'm in school and supposed to be doing other work.Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, even more to those who helped give me an idea of what to put into this chapter. Enough from me now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or any of the characters.

* * *

**

**Fuji's Offensive**

Ryoma was convinced he was dreaming. Whether it was a nightmare or a good dream, he hadn't decided. No, Fuji-senpai did not announce to everyone that they were going on a date. Fuji-senpai did not turn up at his house at some ungodly hour and announce to his baka oyaji that they were dating. OK, maybe the bit with the arrogant man standing there absolutely dumbfounded as he tried to splutter something strangely like "gay son" and "where did we go wrong" was real since Ryoma liked to make his oyaji speechless. But senpai did not force him to hold hands as he was dragged to an ice-cream parlour, although the ice-cream was rather nice and Ryoma made a note to remember this place. Sure it was too pricey for him normally, but that's what Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were for.

* * *

"Come on Eiji-senpai, we'll lose them if we don't hurry!" Momo called to the hyper red head who was dragging along his reluctant doubles partner.

"Hai, hai! Mou, come on Oishi! Don't you want to know if Fuji really is dating Ochibi?"

"Eiji, surely that's between Fuji and Echizen. We shouldn't spy on our team mates!" Oishi protested.

"Oh look, Fuji's treating Ochibi to ice-cream! That's so sweet!"

"Ii data."

"Inui! Don't tell me you're spying on them as well!" Oishi was getting ready to give up.

"Fuji is an enigma. By observing his interactions with Echizen, it will make my predictions about him 15 more accurate."

"Please don't tell me the rest of the regulars are coming as well." Oishi hoped his sanity would hang on until Fuji and Echizen's date ended.

"Taka-san is helping out at his father's sushi restaurant; Kaidoh said he'd rather train and Tezuka…"

_Flashback_

_Ring ring_

"_Tezuka here."_

"_Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen…"_

_Click. Beep._

_End flashback_

Oishi's heart sank. No Tezuka meant no damage control. It's not that he wanted his team mates punished with laps but it would be the most effective way to distract them from the situation at hand. He had to admit he was a little worried about their little freshman left with Fuji but Tezuka had plans for Echizen, Fuji knew that. Fuji also knew when to stop before Tezuka took preventative measures. At least, Oishi hoped Fuji knew when to stop. Or it could be that Fuji was trying to get some kind of a reaction from Tezuka before the end of their senior year.

* * *

In fact, Tezuka was thinking along similar lines. What did Fuji want with Echizen? Tezuka may be tennis orientated but being Student Council President ultimately meant that all disasters and major events worthy of gossip were made known to him. Especially the ones about a certain smiling tensai and unwitting people who tangle with someone close to Fuji and end up changing schools and needing therapy sessions half way through the year. Fuji wasn't cruel, Tezuka knew that, but Fuji was possessive and protective. As much as Echizen was a team mate, the freshman had beaten Fuji Yuuta before, so…

Tezuka stared unseeingly out of his bedroom window. He didn't need Inui's call to remind him that today was _the_ day. Actually, he had been trying not to remember. That's why his history homework was only half done and he finished his Japanese literature essay in English.

Why Echizen? Why did Fuji have to choose the freshman? Questions that Tezuka had no answers to swam unrelentingly in his head, forcing him to explore the unknown regions of emotions not needed in tennis that he tended to leave well alone. Could it be that Fuji actually liked Echizen? It wouldn't be so unbelievable, after all, Fuji enjoyed challenges, and Echizen was nothing if not challenging.

But what about Echizen? How did he feel about all this? He could hear Rikkai's Yukimura speaking to him. "No one ever bothers to look past the arrogant tennis ace to know the boy underneath, they only care about his tennis. It must get lonely." Was Echizen lonely? Would he accept Fuji's attention just because he needed to feel that someone cared?

Normally, Tezuka tried hard not to get caught up in the lives of his team mates outside of tennis but, as usual, Echizen was an anomaly and an exception.

They weren't alike, not really, not in Tezuka's opinion. Sure both had great skill and potential in tennis as well as a mutual unwillingness to talk but that was where Tezuka met with a blank wall. He, himself, was inclined to silence because he wasn't a person of many words; Echizen on the other hand, showed fairly well that he had plenty to say when it suited him, such as when provoking an opponent on the court. Then there was the younger boy's smirking and habit of sleeping in class. Echizen, Tezuka had to conclude had an impulsive nature and a much freer attitude, being brought up in the USA. In terms of temperament, Fuji was closer to Tezuka, both wearing one expression almost continually; Fuji only looked a lot nicer and friendlier because he had a smile on his face permanently and Tezuka couldn't be bothered. Back to the tennis; this was where Tezuka exhibited his passion and emotions, where Echizen tried to match him, fire for fire.

Tezuka should take some responsibility for it, after all, he was the one who ignited the passion in Echizen's game and forced him to strive for the best. After piling the responsibility of being Seigaku's pillar onto the younger player, maybe he should spend some time getting to know the boy who would become his successor.

Tezuka ignored the history paper and pulled out his maths book. Enough musing, nothing like good cold logic to calm him back down.

* * *

Fuji, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. So far, Echizen had given him a few strange looks but otherwise had gone along with him, much to his relief. His seat was positioned so that he had a perfect view of the shrubs and bushes behind them on the other side of the glass walls through the reflection on the large polished metal plaque. He also had a perfect view of a frightening purple flowery shirt that lurked into view every now and then. And he was sure he heard a very familiar "nya" and "ii data" from somewhere behind Echizen. Well, he'll have to make sure he gave them a performance to remember.

Echizen looked like he was enjoying his chocolate sundae. Honestly, the younger boy was better company than Fuji had expected; les barbed provocations and definitely less ego.

As Fuji saw the head of messy dark hair in the reflection, he allowed himself to lean towards Echizen casually. Boy wonder looked up from his ice-cream questioningly as the shadow fell over him and …

"Ahhhh!"

Ryoma blinked but found he couldn't move backwards due to his senpai's arm on his neck. OK, what just happened here? He could have sworn he heard someone scream, come to think of it, it sounded like Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai, but what would they be doing here if they didn't have enough money to treat him to a burger? Wait, did Fuji-sempai just …

Fuji watched, amused, as Echizen processed the last few moments in his head and the younger boy's forehead wrinkled in a slight frown and trained those golden eyes on him.

"I wanted to try some of your ice-cream, it looked good." Fuji said as way of explanation. "Do you want to try mine?" He pushed the glass bowl of bright green dessert forward,

Ryoma looked at the offered "treat" suspiciously. "Fuji-senpai …"

"Ryoma-kun, I'd like to think we are friendly enough for you to call me Syuusuke."

"Err … Senpai, this isn't wasabi flavour, is it?"

"This place is nice but they only have traditional flavours. Wasabi is a bit too adventurous for them. This is green tea. Did you want to try wasabi ice-cream though? Because I do know …"

"No, that's fine!" Ryoma hastily scooped some of the taste bud friendly ice-cream into his mouth. It wasn't bad either.

* * *

"Ii data." Inui was scribbling frantically into his notebook while Oishi tried to release Momo from Kikumaru's death grip as the red head tried to hold back his squeals of shock.

"Who knew Fuji and Ochibi were so sneaky? Dating without telling us!" The hyper red head told his doubles partner.

"Yes Eiji, now let go of Momo before he turns blue."

"But Oishi! Did you see what Fuji did?"

Oishi's worried expression returned. "Echizen's a little young to be involved in those kinds of relationships. I better talk to … no, I'll ask Tezuka what he thinks. If Tezuka thinks something isn't right, he'll speak to Fuji."

* * *

Yuuta sat amongst the bushes, knees pulled up to his chest, head hunched over his legs. Why, oh why did he let Mizuki-san pull him along to follow aniki and Echizen? And why did aniki have to …? Ugh! This was going to give him nightmares! Maybe he should change camps. Anything if he could just not see aniki acting like _that_. Besides Yuuta thought, it would be fun to see Seigaku's stony faced buchou in love.

Oblivious to his unenthusiastic plotter, Mizuki danced between the bushes, twirling in his purple shirt at his evident success. He could already see himself holding that National trophy, giving a speech in his new purple suit.

* * *

Initially, the walk home was awkward, with Fuji insisting on taking him home, but as always, Fuji managed to find a conversation starter.

"Yuuta's tennis team manager wants to kidnap you for the Nationals."

The statement was so random and unexpected; Ryoma snapped his head round to face Fuji as he considered the implications. "There's no one worth playing at St Rudolph. I have to beat you and buchou here, no other school has such a challenge."

"What about Rikkai Dai?" Fuji countered.

Ryoma blinked. "I've beaten Sanada."

"There are three kings at Rikkai." Fuji smiled knowingly.

Ryoma frowned faintly. "Sanada's emperor, Inui-sempai's friend is … Master, isn't it? I don't like data tennis anyway. So …"

"Buchou." At Ryoma's blank look, Fuji carried on. "Emperor, Master and Buchou. Don't underestimate Yukimura Seiichi. He's on even grounds with Tezuka, if not higher. Rikkai will be near invincible with him leading them. The Nationals will be very interesting this year."

They settled back into silence for a while, Ryoma with a thoughtful look on his young face.

"Is there any particular reason why you won't call me by my given name, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji was quite decided that the freshman looked extremely cute when flustered.

They were nearing his house now and Ryoma desperately wanted the sanctuary of his room and Karupin.

"Err … no, it's just … wouldn't it be disrespectful to call senpai by your first name?" Ryoma thanked his stars that his mother's Japanese etiquette lessons had paid off.

Fuji stopped them just before they got to the gate. "There's no need for formalities between friends."

Ryoma looked decidedly uncomfortable and wished they were standing on a tennis court instead. "Erm, OK then." Fuji continued staring at him, opening his eyes slightly. "Fine! Syuusuke!"

With that, Ryoma turned to stalk into the house but Fuji pulled him back. Spinning around to snap at the older boy, Ryoma found himself silenced with a technique he'd already met once today.

"You missed a bit of chocolate on your lip."

* * *

"OK then. Thank you Sadaharu … Oh? … We are very proud of Akaya … Hmm, as far as my data goes, that hasn't happened yet. I will let you know when it does. Bye."

"How did it go?" the blue haired boy asked as he stared dreamily out of the window.

"Fuji arrived at Echizen's residence at 10:02 am and knocked two times …"

"Just the general idea will do." Came Sanada's gruff voice from behind the desk.

"Well, Fuji took Echizen to an ice-cream parlour where he treated Echizen." Yanagi reported.

Yukimura frowned. "That's it? It doesn't quite fit with what I've heard about Seigaku's tensai."

Yanagi cleared his throat. "Fuji kissed Echizen. Twice."

Buchou's eyebrow went up as Sanada raised his head to stare at Yanagi, making him feel that he should elaborate for his two best friends. "Sadaharu said "licked" is a better phrase but it amounts to the same thing."

Sanada turned his gaze to Yukimura. "Tezuka needs to get moving."

"Patience, Genichirou. Tezuka's not the kind of person to rush into things without thinking them though. He will act when he is ready. Personally, I think that the further Fuji goes with Echizen, the more it's going to force Tezuka into taking some kind of action. Renji, did Inui-san say whether anyone else knows about today's events?"

Yanagi flicked through the notebook he had been jotting notes onto while on the phone. "St Rudolph's Mizuki and Fuji Yuuta, Seigaku's Momoshiro and Golden Pair."

Yukimura nodded thoughtfully, a slight smile gracing his delicate features. "Isn't one of the Golden Pair Seigaku's fuku-buchou?"

Sanada nodded. Yanagi dutifully recited what he remembered off the top of his head. "Oishi Syuuichirou, a very caring person. Sometimes known as the mother of Seigaku. Much like you are ours, Seiichi." He couldn't help teasing.

Yukimura's smile grew wider as he was reminded of an age old joke. "Well, he's likely to tell his buchou about today. That saves us the time and effort. By the way Renji, what did Inui-san ask you at the end?"

Yanagi blinked innocently. "Oh that? In exchange for further updates on Fuji and Echizen, he wanted the data on Sanada's first date."

Yanagi shared a cryptic smile with Yukimura while a choking sound was muffled behind them.

"Soon." Yukimura promised.

* * *

**So... how was it? I'll admit I haven't really read any Thrill pair so I'm not sure how they should be portrayed together. Tips? Anyway, hopefully I can get some TezukaRyoma action into the next one.**

**Please review and tell me how that was.**


	5. Retaliation

**Hi, back again with the next chapter. It's shorter than I had in mind at first but I really wanted to get it out before Xmas. Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Thank you again for all your reviews, it's great to know someone is reading! I'd like to clarify a few things:**

**This will not be TezuFuji, the pairing is kind ofgrowing on me but not for this story. I haven't actually decided whether this will be FujiRyo or TezuRyo - TezuRyo is one of my OTPs but FujiRyo is very popular - especially with my cousin bugging me to make it FujiRyo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tezuka was not at Monday morning practice, having to meet with Ryuzaki-sensai, so he missed Eiji's animated description of Fuji's date with Echizen to a wide eyed Taka-san. Not that Tezuka was left in the dark for long; a member of the tennis club overheard and the news was all over the school by first period. Naturally, the various fan club presidents sought confirmation; not from Tezuka, even they knew to keep their distance, but gentle Oishi was descended upon rapidly by girls of all years. There were even a few boys crowding around the fuku-buchou when Tezuka finally went to rescue his friend.

Oishi gave an audible sigh of relieve as he shut the classroom door behind them. "I never knew Fuji and Echizen had so many fans! And that's only Seigaku students!"

Tezuka gave no answer as he sat down next to a window. A part of him was annoyed that people cared more about their private lives than their tennis abilities and a part was debating whether to make them run laps for the disruption that would undoubtedly ensue at training later. A separate part was raging and demanding to play a match against Fuji and tell him to stay away from Echizen. Tezuka maintained this was the irresponsible part of him that wanted to protect Echizen; it was purely platonic. It did not mean he was having inappropriate thoughts about said freshman. Yes, he was just looking out for his kouhai like a good sempai.

"Oishi."

Oishi turned to look at his best friend. "Yes, Tezuka?"

"Is Echizen lonely?"

Oishi blinked. Was there some part to this conversation that he'd missed?

"Erm, is there any particular reason you think Echizen is lonely?" Oishi asked. He'd always known Tezuka was not as cold as some of the others may think but this was definitely taking "caring" to new heights.

Tezuka didn't answer. Yes, maybe he should spend some time getting to know the next Pillar of Seigaku.

* * *

Ryoma, himself, was aware that more people were pointing and whispering about him than normal, well, apart from Tomoka who was wailing and Horio was shouting loud enough for the entire Tokyo to hear. Boy wonder wasn't really bothered as long as he was allowed to sleep in peace and play his tennis. Maybe if he complied with Fuji-sempai's conditions and called him Syuusuke, Fuji-sempai would play a serious match with him.

* * *

Tezuka wasn't overjoyed when Echizen asked Fuji for a game after they'd run their warm up laps but he couldn't really do anything to stop them; it was helping them get better so he kept quiet and went about practice as normal.

"Tezuka has handed out 13 more laps than usual, there was a 5 increase in his strength in the practice game against Kawamura but his speed and accuracy decreased by 7 and 4 respectively. All this indicates that Tezuka lost his focus and wasn't concentrating." Inui murmured softly to Oishi as they supervised the first years to tidy up while Tezuka had his meeting with Ryuzaki-sensai.

Oishi frowned, Tezuka was acting a bit odd today; you wouldn't notice it if you didn't know Tezuka well but Oishi was close enough to him that he recognised the slight twitch in Tezuka's right temple and the minute tightening of muscle at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe the pressure of the Nationals is getting to him; it's quite a big burden."

"He seemed very interested in Fuji's game with Echizen." Inui observed.

"Well, those two are closest to Tezuka in terms of skill level; I think everyone was watching that match." 'And we were all gob smacked when Echizen called Fuji by his given name too, Tezuka in particular.' Oishi added to himself.

* * *

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked up and squinted against the setting sun. "Ah, buchou."

The two walked together out of school and continued in the same direction even though Ryoma could have sworn Tezuka lived in the opposite direction. Maybe he was visiting someone.

"Do you want to play a match?"

"Huh?" Ryoma shook himself out of his reverie and turned his confused expression onto the older boy.

"Tomorrow at the Haruno University courts after practice."

If Ryoma wanted to ask why they couldn't play during practice he kept it to himself. It didn't really matter as long as he got to play the boy who he had unconsciously been chasing after since their last match. And he didn't even have to keep asking and badgering Tezuka this time. A familiar smirk took over Ryoma's face. "Sure."

* * *

Fuji had never been someone to leave a mystery unsolved, especially when there was potential amusement to be had. Tezuka glaring at him throughout Monday practice seemed to fit quite well in Fuji's category of "Things to investigate when bored". He found himself looking forward to the weekend so that he could take the freshman out again, maybe they could go to the amusement park and he could ask Yuuta along. Anyhow, it was too early in the week to talk about the weekend, he didn't want to scare Echizen by moving too quickly; the younger boy took things as they came, planning ahead held no meaning for Echizen Ryoma.

Suspicion and a good dose of curiosity was what prompted the tensai to follow his buchou and potential love interest (depending on how Yuuta and Ryoma get along) when the two surprisingly left together after Tuesday's practice. Now Fuji knew for a fact that Tezuka either went straight home after practice or stayed behind to practice on his own and Tezuka never deviated from his routines. So why was the stoic buchou breaking his own habits and walking kami knows where with their freshman regular?

Fuji chuckled to himself when he saw their destination; trust those two to go completely out of their way for a game of tennis! The tensai stayed for a while to watch the game, mesmerised by the sheer passion the two players on the court were exhibiting; even though he'd played with both of them before, the feeling in the atmosphere was different between Tezuka and Echizen. Fuji left them to it when Echizen was leading 3 games to 2.

Someone in a lavender dress shirt watched him leave with indifference as he sipped his cocktail drink. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Ryoma collapsed on the floor, chest heaving to get the much needed oxygen into his lungs even as he grinned. 7 games to 6; he had improved a lot even if Tezuka still won the game. Beside him Tezuka was also breathing heavily, a sign that assured Ryoma that he had not been holding back.

"You're catching up with me."

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I'd already caught up before the US Opens."

Tezuka caught the mischief and laughter in the younger boy's eyes and ignored the comment. "When you play someone of a similar or higher level of skill, you learn something every time that can help you improve. Do you want to do this again sometime?"

Buchou had complimented him. Though not the first time, it was still a rare occurrence and to be treasured. "Are you saying you can learn from me buchou? That I am of a similar or higher level of skill compared to you?" he asked with wide-eyed innocence. It could have been the angle of the lights but Tezuka's cheeks definitely turned half a shade darker than before. 'So buchou isn't immune to people's comments.' Ryoma filed the information away to use in a tight situation. He picked up his bag as he made to leave.

Tezuka waited for an answer as the younger boy turned back to him at the gate.

Ryoma flashed a warm smile at him, "Id like that. Same tomorrow?"

Tezuka blinked. "Aa." he nodded, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face as Ryoma walked away.

* * *

"Sanada here." a gruff voice came over the phone.

"They played tennis after club practice and then went home."

"Ah. Thank you."

"Tell Ore-sama why you wanted to know what Tezuka and Echizen did after their club practice."

"It's a club project."

Pause. "You're a horrible liar Sanada."

Faint muffled conversation in the background was heard as the phone on Sanada's side changed hands.

"Good evening Atobe-san. This is Yukimura. Thank you for doing us this favour. As to why; I made a deal with Destiny to get Tezuka and Echizen together if she cured my disease."

Silence as Atobe struggled to process the information a second time and make sense of it.

"Right. As long as everything's good now." Atobe decided not to ask. Not everyone had Ore-sama's intellect and knowledge to know deities were legends used to manipulate the lesser beings.

"Why couldn't Yanagi ask Seigaku's data collector about Tezuka and Echizen. Atobe asks too many questions." Sanada grumbled.

"Sadaharu asks just as many questions and he is better at deducing answers." came Yanagi's reply. "Seiichi just told Atobe the truth but Atobe won't believe it so the deal with Destiny is safe."

Sanada looked ready to answer back when Yukimura broke up the impending dispute.

"Hush. We can't keep asking people for reports anyway. One, they'll get suspicious, two, I need to be there to know what needs to be worked on." The blue haired buchou was silent for a moment before a predatory gleam entered his bright eyes. "Sanada, can you come to Tokyo with me tomorrow?"

Sanada's refusal to miss lessons as well as practice died on his lips as Yukimura turned large amethyst eyes brimming with hope at him. "Of course."

As Sanada pulled down his cap to hide his blush when Yukimura flashed a warm smile back to thank him, Yanagi wondered if this would count as a first date.

* * *

Sanada enjoyed himself immensely in Tokyo, a day for just him and Seiichi, no Yanagi writing down data on their every action, no Kirihara to terrorise the general public, no Niou to keep an eye on and no Marui to drag away from pastry shops. Just the two of them. So he was understandably unhappy when Yukimura informed him that Seigaku's tennis practice was in progress and they had to get moving, it would be a good opportunity to observe the strength of their team as well as keep an eye on Tezuka and Echizen's interaction.

* * *

Fuji had been surprised when Echizen left with Tezuka once again, were they making a habit of matches after club practice? It bothered him more than he'd like to admit; what were Tezuka's intentions, was he a rival for Echizen? Fuji was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realise two other figures were watching the same pair he was; one with a dark cap and the other a head of dark blue hair.

"It seems that Fuji has realised his feelings for Echizen." Sanada frowned, it would be more difficult to remove the tensai from the picture now.

"Maybe, maybe not. Fuji Syuusuke will not let our plans run smoothly if they interfere with his interests." Yukimura murmured quietly as they carried on watching the intense match before them, mindful to keep half an eye on Seigaku's tensai who had his eyes half open.

"You want to talk to him?" Sanada asked.

Yukimura smiled brightly. "I like meeting new people."

* * *

"Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji turned at his name. "Ah, Rikkai's Yukimura-buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou. What brings you all the way to Tokyo?" he said, mindful to keep his trademark smile on his face.

"Oh, just taking a break from everything. We were just about to head back when we came across this match." Yukimura replied in a carefree manner.

Fuji turned back to the game. "It's a very interesting game." he agreed.

"Echizen looks up to Tezuka very much, doesn't he?" Yukimura asked.

"We all look up to Tezuka at Seigaku. I'm sure your team mates feel the same about you, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura laughed lightly. "Maybe, but I can't do what Tezuka does for Echizen; I don't think I could sacrifice myself to help another to further their skills."

"Tezuka always puts the team before himself. He wants Echizen to be the next Pillar of Seigaku." Fuji clarified.

"Oh? Well, it's a good thing for Tezuka to have someone look after him as well. After all, there's only so much a person can give; a pillar will collapse if there is nobody to look after it. Goodbye, Fuji-kun."

* * *

Fuji walked home pondering Yukimura's words. He was sure the two Rikkai boys' appearance was not by mere chance but what could they want? To see how strong Seigaku are? He had a feeling there was a hidden purpose in the other buchou's words, but what? All he was getting was … Tezuka's interest in Echizen exceeded that of a caring buchou!

* * *

"Yuuta-kun."

"Yes, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta looked up from his maths homework only to cringe and fasten his eyes back on his black and white homework. Yuuta wasn't much of a fashion expert but boys should not be allowed to wear pink and lilac, especially not in those shades!

"Tezuka's been out a lot with Echizen lately." The dark haired boy sat down opposite him.

"Oh?" Yuuta willed himself to stay calm and resisted the reflexive instinct to run for cover.

"Usually they just play tennis but sometimes they go for some food afterwards." Mizuki twirled his hair, not noticing the other boy was resolutely not looking at him.

"Maybe they were hungry, Mizuki-san."

"But it could be something else. We should go to your house this weekend and get Fuji-kun to ask Echizen for another date!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Yuuta refrained from hitting his head on the table. "Er, that might not be a good idea Mizuki-san. Aniki doesn't really like you that much."

Mizuki waved away his concerns. "They should go and see a nice movie then have a romantic dinner for two! I'll plan it all for them." With that, he flounced away, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Yuuta gave in to the urge to whimper as his head came into contact with the hard wooden desk. 'Why me?'

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? I used to keep moaning about how there wasn't a lot of TezuRyo fanfics but now I realise exactly how hard it is! Apart from tennis, which everyone uses, I can't think of anything else for them to do -ideas please! Send in your FujiRyo ideas too if you want. Don't know whose move is next yet. Will try to get moving soon.**

**Review!**


	6. Realisation

**Hi, I'm alive! I meant to have this out at the beginning of themonth but school's been crazy and I swear my teachers are out to get me and plotted to set all the hwk at the same time! Thankfully, I'm up to date now and will try and write more soon. I love all your reviews - reading them was probably a big part of me sitting down and getting this chp done in time for theChinese New Year. Anyway, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of its characters

* * *

**

"Ne, Oishi, don't you think Tezuka-buchou's acting a bit weird today?" Eiji commented as he and his doubles partner took a sip of water while changing courts. "He hasn't given us any laps apart from the 10 warm up ones and Momo stopped practising about 10 minutes ago." He explained.

Oishi turned to look at his best friend who was currently watching Echizen's game against Taka-san. He'd been best friends with Tezuka for ages; he could read the other boy's emotions almost as well as he knew his doubles partner. Unfortunately, his friend's current situation was something that Oishi couldn't help or even offer advice on. And with an adversary like Fuji, all Oishi could do was wish him luck.

"It won't last."

Oishi jumped as the data collector's voice joined them.

"There is a 97 chance Fuji will be assigned laps within the next five minutes."

* * *

"Saa, Tezuka, don't you think Ryoma-kun looks so angelic there on the courts?"

Tezuka remained expressionless. So, Fuji knew he had been seeing the freshman outside of tennis. He shouldn't be surprised; the tensai did have a knack for finding things he'd prefer to keep hidden. He was, however, determined to be on his guard, Fuji wasn't going to sit back and let him take Echizen without a fight, not even if he was the buchou. Which meant Fuji was planning something, something that was likely to end badly for Tezuka.

They fell silent to watch as Echizen took another game from the Burning player.

"I'm have dinner with Ryoma-kun today."

Tezuka wanted to raise an eyebrow but refrained from indulging. It was Fuji he would be exposing himself to after all. The boy was only 12; surely his parents would expect him home for dinner. Then again, Echizen Nanjiroh wasn't a conventional parent, if what Ryuzaki-sensai said was true, the samurai would probably encourage his son to spend his nights partying on the streets.

"Would you like to join us Tezuka?"

Tezuka gave up; Fuji's mind was an enigma, one no one could ever hope to unravel. What kind of a person invited his rival to share a date with his love interest!

Fuji continued, unconcerned that Tezuka gave no indication of having heard him, still smiling cheerily. "After all, I don't think Ryoma-kun trusts my cooking, and I don't want him having too much take-away, they're bad for his health. He'll eat if you trust my cooking."

"You're cooking for him?" Tezuka allowed himself to ask. Fuji cooking was strange enough for him to query innocently, especially if he was to be the specimen.

"Yes, his parents and cousin are away for the weekend, Rinko-san asked me to keep an eye on Ryoma-kun, make sure he ate properly and the like."

Ohh, now Fuji was rubbing it in. Tezuka tried not to let it bother him, Echizen didn't seem to be the type to let family opinions affect him.

The two stopped talking as the match in front of them finished and the subject of the conversation walked towards them, quirking his eyebrow as Fuji passed him his water bottle.

"Ryoma-kun, we were just discussing what we'll be having for dinner tonight."

Fuji rubbed the younger boy's back as he choked on the water.

"Syuusuke, my mother didn't mean you have to have every meal with me, she just meant make sure I don't die or something." The freshman rolled his eyes.

Tezuka clenched his fist unintentionally as he mentally narrowed his eyes. Syuusuke? When were they so close as to be on a first name basis? The only person who ever called Fuji by his given name was his sister! Fuji caught his eye and opened his eyes slightly to fix Tezuka with piercing blue eyes. "Well Tezuka, do you want to join us?"

Echizen turned curious eyes onto the stoic buchou. Tezuka made the mistake of meeting his eyes… he saw confusion, embarrassment and maybe, could it be, just possibly a little hope. Tezuka tore his eyes away from the golden pools when he felt Fuji's wide open gaze on him, studying his every reaction, and stared Fuji full on, letting his eyes answer the tensai.

"Fuji, 30 laps for not concentrating on practice." He uttered perfectly calm and collected. "I'll see you tonight Echizen."

Let the war begin!

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was confused. Nothing was making sense. Everyone had seemed a bit off ever since Fuji had asked him out on a "date" but Kikumaru and Momo had gone back to teasing him almost straight afterwards. Lately though, it was Oishi-senpau that had been giving him strange looks, almost as he felt sorry or sympathetic and boy wonder had no idea why. Nor did he know why Fuji-senpai insisted on being called Syuusuke and liked to mess his hair up at least once every practice. Or why buchou suddenly decided to play matches with him on a regular basis but made sure they only played out of practice. All in all, those three were acting strange but Ryoma decided to leave them be; whatever was happening, it suited him just fine and didn't look like they were being coerced or anything like that.

Well almost just fine, the fact that Fuji-senpai had just invited himself and buchou for dinner was highly exasperating for the youth who just wanted to get some burger and fries then curl up with Karupin in front of the TV. On the other hand, he might get a game of tennis and a Japanese meal. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Fuji hummed to himself as he bustled about in the kitchen of the Echizen residence. Ryoma had looked simply resigned when he had shown up with a bag of groceries. Fuji chuckled to himself; it seemed that the freshman was starting to accept him as a routine part of his life.

He stuck his head into the living room to tell them dinner would be ready in 10 minutes, but stopped to take in the scene before him. Tezuka had arrived soon after him and had offered to help with the cooking but Fuji had declined. After Fuji promised not to add anything not included in the original recipe, Tezuka had followed Ryoma into the living room and the two had their eyes glued to the tennis match on TV, Tezuka leaning against the wall, Ryoma sprawled on the floor while stroking Karupin.

How like Tezuka, here was a golden opportunity for him to get to know the younger boy while Ryoma was relaxed in his own home but Tezuka, being Tezuka, never even thought on the pros and cons of his current circumstances. Ha, Fuji would bet on Yuuta that the buchou didn't even know he had a distinct advantage over Fuji when it came to Echizen, but Fuji wasn't going to tell him, not yet anyway.

* * *

Dinner was more or less a peaceful affair with Fuji doing most of the talking. Ryoma found that he wasn't really required to pay attention, just eat and listen quietly, which wasn't hard seeing as he knew nothing about the subject Fuji was talking of. Most of the talking seemed to be directed at buchou anyway. Tezuka on the other hand, was beginning to regret antagonising Fuji.

"Ne, Tezuka, did you hear that Hyoutei's two doubles pairs have finally come out and admitted they're in relationships?"

Tezuka indicated he had not, really, did Fuji think he spent time learning all the gossip in the tennis world? If it was anything that would affect tennis performance, Inui would inform him.

"Saa, I though it was just those who play doubles at first, what with the Rikkai D1 pair and Eiji and Oishi but it seems that many of the singles players are either in and about to admit they are in relationships too." Fuji carried on.

"Oh?" Tezuka finally settled on, an uncomfortable feeling setting in the pit of his stomach. What was Fuji up to now?

Fuji smiled brightly. "Sanada and Yukimura will be as soon as Sanada pops the question and Atobe and Akutagawa when Jiroh gets tired of waiting for Atobe's enlightenment and decides to take things into his own hands." Fuji said airily, not seeming to care that Tezuka was looking at him with a glimmer of fear and Ryoma with a hint of curiosity. "Anyway, do you know anyone in the junior high tennis circle who is getting involved with another?" he manoeuvred skilfully into the awkward topic, daring Tezuka to return his shot.

Tezuka cleared his throat and drank some tea slowly, buying some time to set his thoughts straight. What did Fuji want or expect him to answer? Yes Fuji, as a matter of fact, I'm hoping to beat you to Echizen! Is that what Fuji wanted to force him to say?

Ryoma looked up from his food, which was surprisingly tasty. Buchou had fallen silent after Fuji-senpai's last question, did he know anyone? Why was Fuji-senpai smiling so dangerously at buchou and why was buchou's jaw twitching? Ryoma was suddenly aware of the tension in the room and desperately wanted to leave the two older boys to whatever dispute they were having. Why were they arguing at his house anyway?

Tezuka swallowed. "What each person chooses to do in their spare time is their business." He said in a neutral voice.

"Oh? I think it becomes my business to know when that person's plan clashes with mine." Fuji's eyes were wide open now and he was grasping Ryoma's left wrist rather tightly.

"Syuusuke, itai…" Ryoma stopped as he felt another hand cover Fuji-senpai's and turned to look at the taller boy. "Buchou…"

Tezuka glared at Fuji while trying to pry Ryoma's hand from Fuji's grasp. "Fuji, you're hurting him."

Fuji blinked, then let go of Ryoma suddenly.

"Ah, gomen, Ryoma-kun, I got a little carried away by the moment."

"Eh? Fine, whatever." Ryoma went to massage his wrist … only to find buchou hadn't let go yet. "Erm, buchou?"

Tezuka trained his best "I'm not happy with you, this isn't over and you'll be running laps until you beg for mercy" look on Fuji before turning his usual calm mask to Echizen. Following the freshman's eyes to their still joined hands, Tezuka made a show of inspecting the damage to his wrist before letting go.

* * *

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose as he replayed the night's events through his head in the privacy of his own room. Tonight had not gone well and he had let Fuji get under his skin. He didn't get it. What was Fuji doing? It doesn't matter, he thought to himself as he prepared for bed, in the end, it's up to Echizen, and Echizen will not be influenced by anyone. But until Echizen made a choice, he and Fuji were rivals competing for the same prize, which meant his routine was about to go to hell.

* * *

Fuji was also contemplating the night's events. He didn't mean to scare Echizen, he just wanted to show Tezuka he was serious about this and meant to stake his interests clearly. Oh well, what's done is done, at least Ryoma hadn't seemed too bothered. It was quite endearing actually, that the younger boy was the prize they were both fighting for yet he was oblivious to his two suitor's intentions. Really, boy wonder was too innocent for his own good, but Fuji didn't mind correcting that and initiating the boy into the complexities of relationships.

* * *

Ryoma frowned as he absently petted Karupin. His senpai and buchou had left after helping do the dishes. Although Fuji-senpai was smiling with his eyes closed again and Tezuka-buchou had gone back to monosyllabic answers, the debacle at dinner stuck in his mind. Ryoma had already worked out that Fuji-senpai had some sort of interest in him, whether that was a good thing or not was still to be determined. Tezuka-buchou on the other hand… Why had he been so pissed off with Fuji senpai? And what was that Fuji-senpai said about clashing plans…

Ryoma shot upright. Could it be…? A small smile crept onto his face. So, he was affecting buchou more than the average tennis prodigy. But how far was Tezuka unsettled?

Suddenly Ryoma couldn't wait until tennis practice.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen! You're late again, buchou will make you run laps until you collapse!" Horio called as he approached the courts, his white cap pulled low to hide the mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. Ryoma ignored the other first year's attempts at conversations and headed to where buchou was standing with the other regulars.

"Ohayo Syuusuke, Kunimitsu."

For the second time in two weeks, silence fell over the Seigaku tennis courts in the middle of practice. All those present held their breaths at the late comer's impudence and waited for buchou's wrath to fall upon him. Tezuka sighed mentally, soEchizen had worked it out from last night. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now, at least he didn't have to restrict himself so much now that Echizen knew his motives. Besides, it was always good to be unpredictable and keep his team on their toes as well as keeping Inui from getting too confident in his data.

"Ah, Echizen, you'll be playing Oishi in a warm up match next. Don't be late again."

Ryoma lifted his Fila cap a fraction so that Tezuka could see the gleam in his eyes. "Hai."

Make that the third time in two weeks.

Fuji's smile widened, life was about to get interesting.

* * *

**Review? I'm going to start thinking about how to end this or else it'll drag out to after my exams and summer holidays. So give me your view? Please?**


	7. Musings and decisions

**Hi, I'm alive! Really did mean to update earlier but Fuji-muse kept teasing me, there was so many good fics to read in HunterXHunterand then Gakuen Heaven started waving. Anyway, I procrastinated and before I knew it, it'd been 2 months since I last updated. I'll stop rambling in a minute and let you get to the story - you'll find out which pairing I've chosen in this chapter, I hopeI don't disappoint you too much. I'll try to update sooner this time as I have study leave soon and I tend to write when I should revise.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own PoT or the characters.

* * *

**

Yuuta glanced at his watch nervously as he wondered what on Earth Rikkai's buchou and fuku-buchou could want to see him and Mizuki-san about. Looking at it realistically, he did not believe it when Mizuki-san suggested they wanted to trade tennis techniques; this was Rikkai Dai they were talking about after all, who had already won the Nationals twice! Yuuta wanted this meeting over and done with as soon as possible, Yukimura and Sanada were sitting opposite them; the former was smiling serenely while the latter just frowned. Yuuta had wisely adverted his eyes from Yukimura after blushing every time the delicate boy caught his eye and sensing Sanada's glare on him. Mizuki, by contrast, was perfectly at ease sitting with two of the best junior high tennis players in Japan, smirk still present and hand still twirling his hair as far as Yuuta could tell from the corner of his eyes.

The game had to end soon, both parties knew this. Mizuki knew Fuji had to win soon if they were to finish in time for St Rudolph to take part in the Nationals; even Fate couldn't help them win after a winner had been announced. Yukimura knew they had to win soon because he wanted to concentrate on training his team up to win the Nationals for the third time, besides, all this travelling to and fro between Tokyo and Kanagawa was getting tiresome.

"Shall we say this game ends by the end of next week? This will mean that whoever is winning at that point in time wins, even if the other side manages to win Echizen over afterwards, the result still stands." Yukimura suggested.

Oh yeah, the four of them had _that_ in common as well. Yuuta had tried not to think about the matchmaking game Mizuki-san had signed him up for. Oh well, it would be a good thing if things could return to normal after next week. Perhaps then, Mizuki-san would stop inviting himself home with Yuuta on weekends on the pretence of investigating Fuji Syuusuke's progress; his aniki was especially difficult when under the same roof as Mizuki-san.

"But what constitutes as winning? We can't just go up to Echizen and ask him who he prefers." Mizuki-san had something up his sleeve, Yuuta was sure of it. "How about whoever seduces Echizen first?" Yuuta choked on his diet coke and spluttered uncontrollably as he stared at Mizuki-san, first in disbelief then in growing horror.

"That's a bit explicit; Echizen is only twelve, after all." Yukimura frowned slightly. "Besides, it would probably be rude to delve so deep into the private lives of our fellow tennis players."

"Tennis match, winner keeps Echizen." Sanada supplied as he continued glaring at the opposition.

Yukimura shook his head again. "Too unromantic, they have to prove they like him enough for a result to come out of it."

"Can we not ask the deities to help decide? It is their game after all." Yuuta ventured hesitantly.

Yukimura quirked his head, appearing deep in thought "Actually, Destiny was rather vague about what she could and couldn't do."

Mizuki laughed derisively. "Destiny is always vague and often unpleasant and full of hardship. Fate on the other hand is clearer and goes straight to the point. He also obviously has good tastes." He added as an afterthought.

Yuuta begged to differ. 'Aniki and Echizen? More like strange tastes.'

Yukimura was smiling again. "Rikkai does not lose. May the best player win." With that, the two nationally ranked players bade them farewell and left the other two youths to plot some more.

Yuuta couldn't help but question that last comment. 'Best at what? Does best at being sly and devious count?'

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke sat patiently on his bedroom floor watching a film on TV as he waited for his younger brother to work up the nerve to talk to him. Something was bugging the younger Fuji brother or he wouldn't have been pacing outside Syuusuke's room for the last half an hour, stopping outside the door every few minutes before resuming his circuit. Six sighs, seven failed knocking attempts and three thumps suspiciously like a head contacting with the wall later, Syuusuke finally heard a timid tap on his door.

"Come in Yuuta." he patted the floor next to him but Yuuta remained hovering nervously by the doorway. "What is it Yuuta? Something bothering you at school? You're not being bullied, are you? Do you want to transfer somewhere else?"

"No, nothing like that, school's fine aniki, stop worrying so much." Yuuta turned away and sat down, embarrassed by his older brother's concern and affection even after his hostility earlier on in the year.

Silence fell between them as the two brothers just relaxed and spent time together, something they rarely did nowadays. Syuusuke turned back to the TV, keeping half an eye on his brother but taking care to give him some space as he sorted out his thoughts.

"Aniki, why Echizen?"

If Syuusuke was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "Do you not approve?"

Yuuta shook his head lightly. "It's your choice aniki. I… I just wondered, seeing how you were never particularly close to him and you haven't known him for very long."

Fuji opened his eyes a sliver to face his brother. "Echizen is a very interesting one, don't you think so? Mizuki, Tezuka, who else's eye do you think he's caught? Atobe-san? Ibu-san?"

"Don't know why though. His tennis might be good but that doesn't change the fact that he's arrogant, snarky and disrespectful." Yuuta added darkly.

"So you don't like him then." Syuusuke asked, eyes closed again.

Yuuta sighed. "It doesn't matter; just do something that makes you happy, aniki. Don't worry about anything else." Yuuta got up and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Syuusuke smiled at the closed door. "Thank you Yuuta, I didn't know you cared. And I'll always worry about you, no matter what."

* * *

Tezuka has been resolutely ignoring the whispers and rumours since he had let Ryoma off with no punishment for being late to practice. It was only that one time but no one seemed to be able to separate playing tennis from private matters all of a sudden. Well Ryoma was doing fine, Inui said there had been more smirks and wide eyed glances his way from the first year but his playing was improving too, so Tezuka wasn't too bothered. Fuji however, was another matter altogether. Much to the astonishment of the other club members, Fuji flirted openly with the younger boy; holding hands, hugs, buying him Ponta, the list went on; little things that Tezuka would not consider. It was clear that Fuji's actions were a direct challenge to Tezuka and everyone wanted to know how their buchou would react.

Well, he'd already decided he wasn't going to give up on Ryoma but how to get Fuji to step down was a definite problem. A definite big problem with potential backlash of unpleasant revenge in the future. And how to proceed with Echizen? Another enigma. With the Nationals looming upon them, Tezuka has always taken Ryoma to tennis related activities; often the two just played a few games before a meal. Was that enough for Echizen or should he consider non-tennis related activities as well? On second thoughts, Ryoma knew how important the Nationals were to him, he'd understand, they both enjoyed tennis more than anything else anyway. Yes, he should carry on as he always did and stay true to his instincts. If Ryoma was unhappy about anything, Tezuka was quite certain the prodigy wouldn't hesitate to let the world know of his displeasure.

* * *

Fuji was having the time of his life; he enjoyed tennis and all, but this new game took challenging the impossible to whole new levels. Getting to know the team's baby was turning out to be even more amusing than he had originally imagined; although it had started off as being merely something to annoy Mizuki with, Fuji was genuinely enjoying spending time with the younger boy and he found himself looking forward to their next "date". Echizen was extremely intriguing; or at least, Fuji found him so.

Every tennis prodigy had a slightly abnormal personality quirk which could also be seen by some as a flaw. Kirihara was demonic, Sanada was inflexible, Atobe was narcissistic, Tezuka was too detached, Echizen was too provocative and Fuji himself knew his unchanging smiles unsettled many people. The only difference was, Echizen' personality quirk only showed up on the tennis court, off of it, he was just a rather normal twelve year old, albeit a bit of a loner; his confidence was still there but even that was toned down.

Over their past few dates, Fuji had discovered that Ryoma had a softer, more sensitive side. The side that came out whenever he played with his cat, at the end of a date when he thanked Fuji for the meal or film or whatever they had done, or when Ryoma was lost in thought. Fuji wondered sometimes if Tezuka had noticed this and where Tezuka saw this side of Ryoma. Then he would wonder what Tezuka thought about this whole arrangement, the only time they had ever discussed the topic of Echizen outside of tennis had been that time at dinner when each of their intentions had been made clear. It really was laughable, Fuji hadn't even been purposely pushing Tezuka's buttons when he had decided to pursue Echizen; he supposed he should have noticed something, being the observant tensai and all but he had been worried about Yuuta at that time and whether that pretentious manager had been teaching his brother potentially harmful techniques again.

* * *

Ryoma, meanwhile, had no idea why everyone made such a big fuss about his new found relationships with two of the strongest players on the team. He wasn't as dense as people thought him to be regarding anything outside of tennis. He knew of the intricacies of love relationships even if he had never given any thought as to how to play the game. He knew the choice was up to him, whether he wanted to choose Fuji-sempai or Tezuka buchou. He wasn't purposely taking a long time over it either; he just hadn't decided yet.

It had been a bit strange to hang out with Fuji-sempai instead of Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-sempai at the beginning but now it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he could even say he rather enjoyed their outings. Fuji-sempai wouldn't keep hanging all over him, putting him in a death lock or argue over who would pay for the food. Sure, he felt a tiny little bit guilty after making Fuji-sem…no, Syuusuke pay all the time but the smiling tensai had insisted that it was no problem, so who was Ryoma to argue with free food and fun?

Buchou was a different matter altogether. They got together as often as Ryoma went out with Syuusuke, but they never "went out" as in go out into town and fool around. Ryoma preferred to play tennis with buchou, usually at the clay courts where they wouldn't be disturbed. He didn't know why but while he didn't mind people seeing him out with Syuusuke, he always checked if anyone was around before they began playing. Privacy held a different meaning for Ryoma to other people, tennis, the kind of tennis buchou played with him, that was private; something that was just for Ryoma. And Ryoma's suitors weren't the only ones who didn't like sharing in Seigaku.

* * *

"Fuji, what is this?" Tezuka , Fuji noted, sounded rather exasperated even if his facial expression remained unchanged.

"A date." The tensai answered nonchalantly.

"I meant why did you bring me along on your date with Echizen?" Tezuka was frowning slightly now.

Fuji's smile grew even brighter if that was possible. "I always believed the more the merrier, right Ryoma?"

"Aa." Ryoma nodded as he smirked at his stiff buchou glancing around the amusement park with apprehension.

Tezuka's frown deepened. "Most of the rides are for two people." He pointed out; still unnerved by this sudden change of attitude by Fuji and the fact that Echizen had a strange gleam in his eye that wasn't that unlike what Fuji had when he was goading someone to their doom.

Fuji pulled out a camera, "I have to be on the ground to take pictures of Ryoma but I can't send him on the rides on his own."

That made absolutely no sense to Tezuka at all even if there was logic in Fuji's words; he didn't want Ryoma to be alone so he invites his rival along to keep the boy company? Sometimes, if Tezuka believed in the supernatural, he was tempted to ask Fuji what planet he came from.

That was not to say Fuji never tried out the rides although he did spend a lot of time just snapping pictures, sometimes the three of them went on rides together, sometimes just Fuji and Ryoma but mainly it was Tezuka and Ryoma while Fuji recorded every moment. It took the combined powers of Fuji and Ryoma to drag Tezuka onto the Tower Hacker with them but Ryoma swore it was worth every effort to see Tezuka lose his cool as they plummeted 80 metres without warning. Fuji bought the souvenir key ring with a picture of the three of them as the ride came to an end; Tezuka recovering from the shock, Ryoma grinning widely as he high-fived Fuji who smiled serenely at Tezuka.

All in all, Fuji felt that it had been a productive day. He had spent time with Ryoma, wound up Tezuka, taken lots of pictures, everyone had gone home happy and he had made an important decision.

People often said he was sadistic and liked to see others suffer. He wasn't really. He liked to get on with most people and the only people who he really liked to hurt were those who hurt his friends or family. Sometimes, it just took a harsher approach to wake people up and help them find out what it was they truly desired. Honestly, Fuji only wanted to help. If people weren't so dense, he wouldn't have to resort to these sometimes cruel manipulations. But everything always turned out fine so no harm done in the long run.

Fuji liked Echizen Ryoma. A lot. Loved him even. But Fuji admitted to himself that a large part of that was platonic. It wasn't often that he could spend time spoiling someone who was not wary of his intentions and slightly more than afraid of him, someone who could relax when they were together. If only Yuuta could hang out with him like Echizen did. He really wasn't that possessive, and he supposed that even if he wasn't romantically involved with the boy they could still go out together from time to time. Fuji supposed that if the one that Echizen chose was a Seigaku player then technically, he still belonged to Fuji and Mizuki had not won. After all, the whole world knew all of Seigaku was Fuji's territory. But for now, the game was still interesting, it wasn't often that Fuji had an opportunity to tease Tezuka and experiment with what other facial expressions he could force onto the other boy's face, and Tezuka couldn't even give him laps as it would seem like he was abusing his authority. Oh yes, the deities were being very nice to him.

Somewhere far above, Destiny smiled sweetly back at Fuji and stuck her tongue out at Fate, who was rapidly losing interest and already looking at the multitude of disasters going on a few continents away.

* * *

**The ride mentioned is from Tokyo Dome amusement park, Tower Hacker is a ride where you all sit with your back to the pillar so you're all facing outwards, it rises slowly and then when you're at the top, all of a sudden you drop back towards the ground at high speed.**

**I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of action but I want to try and get the decisions out before working on anymore "dates". Let me know what you think?**


	8. Results and a winner

**Hi everyone, extremely sorry for the very late update but I've just had Alevel exams, Head Girl's Day and leaving school prom as well as packing for holiday ( and the fan girl in me is being very fickle about which fandom she likes best). **

**Just wanted to make a note, "platonic love" means love between brothers and sisters. I realised I hadn't made this clear in the last chapter when reviews brought a lack of flames and rotten vegetables (not that I'm complaining).**

**Anyway, here's the next and final chapter.

* * *

**

Fuji looked up from his careful attending of his cacti to see Echizen flopping back onto his bed with a decidedly adorable pout on his face.

"Ne Syuusuke, does Tezuka know that the courting process involves the one being pursued to respond to the overtures of the pursuer? Because I can't respond if he doesn't make overtures!" The freshman wonder was getting frustrated.

Fuji held back his laughter and settled for his trade mark smile instead. "Patience is a virtue, Ryoma, especially where Tezuka is concerned. Our buchou likes to feel in control, you have to let him get the situation clear to himself first, and then figure out a way to approach you. Don't rush, or you'll scare him away." Fuji explained calmly, turning his attention back to his beloved plants.

Ryoma huffed. To the younger prodigy, if Tezuka had a sudden revelation that he wanted to be with the freshman, then he should act like it; not push it to the back of his List of Things To Do Before I'm 60. Fuji laughed at his impatience; the elder prodigy knew exactly how to proceed in the How to Provoke Tezuka game. It was only a matter of time and besides, the actual process was quite enjoyable; Fuji was sure that dating Echizen was the most amusing experience he'd ever had.

But either Tezuka was more inept at playing games and getting hints than Fuji realised or he simply liked his bachelor status too much. Everything that left the regulars, other tennis club members and spectators slack jawed in shock did not even faze Tezuka; the only time he appeared to notice was when Fuji grabbed Echizen in the middle of a practice match and kissed the life out of the younger boy as well as making sure his hands did not stay still. Tezuka issued laps for disrupting practice. Therefore, it was understandable that Ryoma was annoyed at their lack of progress; after all, if all had been going according to plan then Tezuka should have asked him out on "dates" and kissed him like Fuji liked to.

"Maybe we need to bring in some one else's point of view." Fuji mused as he mentally ran through what he and Ryoma have done so far for Operation Tezuka; public displays of affection, compromising positions in the club room, leaving practice together, going on dates in popular parts of Tokyo, Ryoma even allowed Fuji to drag him into one of those fancy photo booths and stick pictures of the two of them surrounded by hearts all over his phone and locker.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the comment. "Not Inui-senpai, he's not getting any details of what we're doing. Anyway, he'll probably suggest juice and I want Tezuka alive and relatively unharmed."

"Actually, I was thinking of someone a bit further from home. Didn't it strike you as a bit strange that Rikkai chose to have a training session with us as soon as Yukimura was back, even though they've never paid us much attention before?" Fuji added, airing his suspicions of that fateful day when all this first started.

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know much about the history and rivalry between schools. May be they wanted to know how strong buchou really is."

Fuji hmmed in a non-committal manner. "Anyway, I thought maybe we should talk to Yukimura. Sanada has the same range of expressions as Tezuka and Yukimura's got Sanada hanging onto his every word. Maybe he can help us with Tezuka."

"But I don't want Tezuka to worship the ground I walk on; I want him to acknowledge that I exist and that he likes me!" Ryoma objected.

Fuji frowned. "Maybe we should make a visit to Hyoutei instead then and pay Akutagawa a visit."

* * *

"Does that mean I win by default?" Destiny asks innocently.

Fate gives her a condescending smirk. "The game is to match Echizen with someone, you haven't won until the two are actually together and their feelings acknowledged."

Destiny crossed her arms, irritation playing out on her face. "It's not like you can win anyway; your candidate is on my team now!"

Fate chuckles, the sound grating on Destiny's rapidly shortening temper. "As long as your candidate refuses to acknowledge and accept the subject's attentions, then the game is still undecided." He strolls over to pat the other deity before he shimmers back to his own dimension. "Better luck next time, Destiny."

Destiny glared at the general direction that Fate disappeared into. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Keep laughing, because you won't have much to laugh about when I ask you to carry my belongings to my new office!"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka did, in fact, have a temper; one which Fuji and Echizen have been adding fuel to for the past week or so. When Tezuka realised that he was contemplating grabbing Echizen by the waist, bending him back and ravishing his lips for the third time in the space of ten minutes, he decided that too much Unresolved Sexual Tension was not good for his health. And promptly began to spread his dissatisfaction with the rest of his fellow club members. In the form of running laps. Lots of them.

It wasn't that he didn't want to hold Echizen's hand, kiss the cute younger boy or do everything else that Fuji seems to be allowed to do, but Tezuka is buchou and has to maintain his authority and impartiality in front of other club members. He wasn't worried so much about the non-regulars but he'd never be able to live it down if any of the regulars ever saw him bending to Echizen's will. It'd be all over Kantou in a week, courtesy of Kikumaru and Momoshirou.

In the end, it was Inui who intervened, with only minor prodding from Fuji.

* * *

Tezuka stiffened slightly as he felt a shadow on him, indicating someone was staring at the second years' practice over his shoulder. The scratch of pencil on paper revealed the spectator to be Inui.

"Tezuka, Echizen's concentration appears to have decreased by 15 since two practices ago. If this continues, his playing at the Nationals will be severely impeded. There is a 26 chance that Echizen's distress is caused by family issues, 7 chance by school matters and a 67 chance of the cause being you and Fuji. Data indicates that there is an 89 chance of Echizen being willing to tell you if you ask him."

Tezuka glared at the links of the fence to divert his circulation away from his cheeks and vaguely wondered why Inui is scribbling away frantically when nothing is happening on the courts in front of them. The answer is apparent when he tilts his head as if acknowledging Inui's input, only to find the other third year staring intently at him. Or rather, the white knuckles of his tightly clenched fist. Tezuka forces himself to breathe normally as he looks over the lower years practicing their swings and slowly relaxes his grip, ignoring the marks his nails left on his palm.

"The regulars must continue to improve for the Nationals." He uttered calmly before adding his motto and walking to the C courts to watch the regulars' training.

* * *

Tezuka was still contemplating how to approach the subject with Echizen when he found the boy waiting for him at the gates as he left the school, a light frown on his face with all the appearance of inner turmoil and emotional confusion. At first, nothing was said and Echizen just walked beside him so Tezuka decided to head for Echizen's house to ensure the freshman got home safely.

"Buchou… Tezuka, do you like me?"

Tezuka glanced at the younger boy in confusion, startled out of his own rambling thoughts. Ryoma, meanwhile, continued staring at the ground, his cap hiding his eyes and the colour of his face as he ploughed on. "Syuusuke told me he loves me."

Tezuka wonders how he should answer, or indeed, what Echizen wants to hear from him. A heart warming confession explaining how he wants Echizen to be his Pillar of strength and how he may crumble if Echizen is not with him? A promise of eternal and undying love that nobody, not even Atobe or Sanada, can take away? Or may be he could get away with just a nod and a yes to the question.

They had reached Ryoma's house by now and still, Tezuka had remained silent, his internal debate not showing on his face. Ryoma stared into his face, a hint of resignation and disappointment in his golden eyes as he turned to walk to his door, tennis bag drooping on one arm as his other hand reaches up to slip off his cap.

"Echizen."

Ryoma stopped and half turned, his eyes quizzical. Tezuka closed the gap between them in three strides and pulled the younger boy towards him until Ryoma's head was leaning on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka closed his eyes, head bent forward, and tried to formulate some words as he inhaled the scent of Ryoma's shampoo.

"I like you more than he does."

Ryoma looked up as he processed what just happened and Tezuka took the opportunity to press his lips lightly against the younger boy. His eyes softened as they took in the heartfelt delight radiating from the other and he suppressed a smile. "Ryoma."

Ryoma's smile grew and he leaned in for more but sadly, the new couple were interrupted.

"Oi shounen, is that a new boyfriend? How many of them have you got? Do you have girlfriends as well? I knew you inherited my good looks and charm, but goodness, you're learning fast! Does he play tennis?" Nanjiroh bellowed from the doorway.

Ryoma pulled Tezuka back outside the gates until they were screened by the wall.

"Sorry about that. My old man is… uninhibited." He muttered, very aware that Tezuka's arms were still encircling him.

Tezuka gives him a small smile and presses a chaste kiss to his temple. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late."

Ryoma watched Tezuka recede away into the distance, a small smile on his face.

"_Sometimes, the best way is the most obvious way. Just ask him outright so that he can't avoid answering. If he really cares then he'll tell you the truth. It's better for both of you in the long run to get an answer as quickly as possible or else you'll both be playing games and being unsure when you don't need to be."_

He had to remember to thank Hyoutei's Ohtori for the advice and to tell Tezuka that Sunday lunch times were Syuusuke's.

* * *

The steady patter of rain on the clay courts filled the air and the senses of the St Rudolph tennis team.

"Ne Yuuta, what are we doing standing in the rain?" the real captain asks the younger boy.

Yuuta shakes his head in warning.

"Silence. We must mourn our absence from the Nationals!" Mizuki thundered from under a flowery umbrella.

"But why do we have to get wet, dane? Can't we get an umbrella too?"

"Keep quite, Yanagisawa-senpai, or we'll be here even longer. Just let Mizuki-san have his way, then we can go in and forget all of this." Yuuta muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**A little something extra:**

"Well, it was definitely an interesting experience. Do let me know if you need any help moving." Fate was not bitter in the least, the "project" he and Destiny had been working on had certainly been eye-opening and restored some of his faith that the human race could still bring about their own End of the World.

"Don't worry, everything's sorted. Anyway, always pleasure crossing paths and interests with you." Destiny was not flaunting her success, merely inviting her former rival to see her new office. "Nothing too special, just a couple hundred acres of garden that way, bottomless snacks,…"

"Well, hello and what can I do for you two?"

The two stopped in their tour and turned towards the desk. Cupid, also known as Eros or the Naked Baby with Wings and a Perpetually Flowing Piece of Cloth, smiled sweetly at them, although he looked more like a 20 year old very good looking man more than a cherub. But not as good looking as those we just met on Earth, Destiny added to herself.

"I though you were on the run. And this is _my_ office now." Civility was a rarity between deities, especially the ones who were ranked high enough to know they couldn't be punished for it. Running laps around the never-ending circumference of the realm they lived in could take a while.

Cupid waved his hand as if to brush away her words. "All sorted, everyone's happy, no one's pressing charges. I'm back for good."

Fate raised an eye brow, "Seems like you've just been demoted, my dear rival."

Destiny would whine until the Eldest gave up and let her have her way. "But the Eldest said…"

"If you managed to find the soul mate of the file on my desk, which the two of you incinerated, you could have my job. Well, did you manage it?" Cupid felt safe, Destiny and Fate wouldn't know romance if it was announced in the form of flashing neon lights. Match making from the two deities who most liked to compete by messing up human lives? Puh-lease!

Smug smirk back, Destiny was going to parade this one in front of Fate and Cupid for centuries to come. "Of course, the subject is deliriously happy with my choice."

Cupid's turn to quirk an eyebrow, he flipped through the file that appeared in his hand. The eye brow came back down, then drew together with its counter part. Cupid finally looked up, smile frozen on his rapidly losing colour face.

"You paired Echizen Ryoma up with his tennis captain?"

Fate noted that Cupid's voice had quite an impressive range, that last screech was definitely at least a high C. Destiny did not seem affected by Cupid's outburst. "You're obviously not a very good matchmaker if you can't see that pairing."

Cupid did not deign that comment worthy of a response and turned instead, to Fate who had taken a seat, knowing his colleagues' utter lack of common courtesy. "Who were you trying to get the boy with?"

"Fuji Syuusuke, a team mate."

_Thunk. _Cupid's head was introduced to his immaculate tabletop.

"Why me? Why am I stuck with psychos for work mates?" Mumbles of a similar nature drifted back to the other two in the room.

"Who does he expect to answer him?" Destiny asked, her voice full of innocent curiosity. "The Eldest?"

Fate shook his head, "I think he's talking to himself. Maybe we should introduce him to those tennis players, wasn't there a guy who always asked questions no one would answer? And one who kept talking to himself?"

Destiny shrugged, getting bored. "Do you think he knows that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity? Oi, Cupid, what's so wrong anyway?"

Cupid finally remembered why he was currently in such a mess. "What's so wrong? Everything! Echizen Ryoma was supposed to meet a beautiful girl who was a tennis prodigy like him, they'd meet by playing an absolutely unforgettable match, fall hopelessly in love, go through many trials and endure hardships that tested their love for one another, get married, have kids and still manage to save the world every single time! Now none of my perfectly planned script will ever grace the ignorant race that is man-kind!"

Destiny sniffed rather condescendingly, "I think my script was better. Anyway, does that mean the world will end and no one will save it?"

Fate stood and offered the shorter girl his arm. "Why don't we test it out? Let's try the Antarctic as the starting point."

Destiny took the offered arm and the two waited for the lift to take them back downstairs. A huge crash and colourful swear words in at leas twelve languages reached them as the doors slid shut.

"So, what's the second sign of insanity then?"

* * *

**And done! The last bit with the deities was probably not needed but the story originally evolved through this concept, so I decided to humour myself. Apologies if the childish deites disturbed anyone. So...how was my first multi-chapter? I'm really starting to like Fuji but Pillar Pair has a special place for me. Maybe next time. Reviews please!**


End file.
